


New Edition

by keysmash



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Creampie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:44:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keysmash/pseuds/keysmash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/blindfold_spn/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/blindfold_spn/"><b>blindfold_spn</b></a>.<br/>(Prompt: Jared and Jensen, first time without condoms.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Edition

Jensen's flushed and scowling on his way out of the bathroom. Jared watches him cross the room to the bed but Jensen won't meet his gaze. He does, at least, slide back between Jared's sheets like there's no other place he wants to be, but he stays on the far side of the bed, and he's stiff when Jared scoots closer.

He wraps his arms around his own chest and turns slightly onto his side, rolling away from Jared. They're both frowning now, and Jared wraps one arm around Jensen and tugs him to lean against his chest. He smoothes his fingers over the back of one hand until Jensen relaxes into him, then slides a knee between Jensen's legs and kisses his shoulder blade.

"Is something wrong?" he asks.

Jensen laughs and shakes his head. "Nah, everything's fine." He doesn't unwind his arms, though, and Jared noses behind his ear.

"I didn't –" He closes his eyes for a moment against the idea of what he's gonna ask. "You're not hurt or anything?"

"Hey." Jensen squirms in his arms until he's on his back again and they're more or less facing each other. "No. Not at all. I told you, nothing's wrong." He smiles at Jared and leans up to kiss him, just once, before settling back into the pillow.

"You seem pissed off since you came out of the bathroom, is all."

Jensen sighs and looks over Jared's shoulder instead of at his face. "You said you'd never taken it bareback before, right?"

"Yeah…" Jared nods, not really sure about where this is going.

"Well, it's just." Jensen rolls his eyes and then closes them. "Sorta gross once you get moving again."

Jared pauses, then his eyes widen. He's glad Jensen isn't watching because he probably looks like an idiot. He wonders if he can get away with lifting the sheet to get a look at his own dick, because. He hadn't really checked or anything, earlier, and. Yeah.

"Gross like how?" he asks, and his voice is calm and steady even if the rest of him isn't because he's a fucking actor.

They know all each other's tells, though, and Jensen snorts and opens his eyes. "Not like skidmarks gross," he says. "Squelchy jizzy lube gross."

Jared laughs, once, and nudges at Jensen until he rolls back to his side. Lube and jizz are old news. He fits himself against Jensen's back, idly thinking about how warm and awesome Jensen feels against his dick, now that he's not over-sensitized to hell and back, and he traces his palm up and down Jensen's side in smooth, even strokes. Jensen makes this throaty noise and arches a little, so Jared keeps going. He'd barely been brushing the bottom of Jensen's ribcage or the fullest swell of his ass when he started, but before long, Jared's pretty much petting him from neck to mid-thigh.

He's got them both lulled halfway to sleep when Jensen stretches right as Jared's brushing down his hip. He's not expecting the movement and his thumb winds up slipping down the crack of Jensen's ass. Jensen tenses for a moment but relaxes quickly enough, and although his breathing doesn't calm all the way down again, he shifts his top leg away from Jared, practically inviting him to keep going.

Jared wants to _see_, now that his fingers are so close, and if they weren't both so tired, he'd flip Jensen to his belly and hold his cheeks wide in order to get a good look. As it is, he has to make do with the slide of his thumb down Jensen's ass, tracing over the same hair and skin that he'd been touching an hour ago.

Jensen's hole is hot and sticky when Jared reaches it. He must have wiped or something, because he's not as messy as Jared knows he could be, but when Jared presses his thumb against Jensen, he finds him swollen and damp.

Jensen moans when Jared keeps up the pressure, keeps his hand steady in place. He shifts a little so he can stare over his shoulder, and Jared's dick twitches at the wide-eyed trust in his face.

"Can you feel it, inside of you?" Jared asks. He rearranges his hand to rub his index finger over Jensen's hole instead, and teases the very tip of it inside. Jensen's started to tighten back up, and he'd probably need the fingers and lube song and dance again if they wanted to really go for round two, but he parts easily for this, for the first half of Jared's fingernail.

"Sorta," he says.

"Show me." Jared pulls his finger free and rubs its pad over Jensen's hole in light, teasing circles. Jensen drops his face to the pillow and shudders, full-body.

"You mean –"

"Yeah," Jared says. He mouths at the back of Jensen's neck. "I wanna see."

Jensen moans, but he takes a breath, holds it, and tenses slightly as he bears down. Jizzy lube – or maybe lubey jizz; Jared's not sure if there's a distinction – trickles out onto Jared's finger after a moment, still liquid and hot from Jensen's body. Jensen keeps his face turned away as Jared brings his hand up to let the translucent white mess catch the dim light from the hallway. He closes his eyes after a moment and presses his face into Jensen's neck, and so neither of them watch as he slips his hand back between Jensen's cheeks and rubs the stickiness back into his hole, right where he wants it.


End file.
